


Which day is it?

by maartiinkaa



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring John, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Injured Sherlock, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: Here it is. My first fanfiction in English, so please, be nice to me :D I'd like to thank my amazing friend sherlockandjohn2010 for checking my grammar. Hope, you'll like it.





	Which day is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My first fanfiction in English, so please, be nice to me :D I'd like to thank my amazing friend sherlockandjohn2010 for checking my grammar. Hope, you'll like it.

"You did it again!”  
“What?”  
“You left me behind and look what happened!”  
“Don’t be silly, John. Maybe, you should stop eating those doughnuts every day and you’ll be faster.”  
“I hope you’re not serious.” shouts John, but Sherlock is already around the corner. John sighs. 

This day started quite well. They had breakfast together; there was chatting, smiling and an easy atmosphere between them. It isn’t like this all the time, that’s why John was enjoying it. But, then Lestrade called with a case. It was slightly a six. _But, everyone in Scotland Yard is dull, John. _ _And Sherlock really needed this. They hadn’t had a case for a long time. They checked a crime scene with a dead body and he solved it quickly like always. John will never stop admiring his deduction skills.___ _It’s clear, it was a gardener. Your men are idiots, Graham. _John was not even able to collect his thoughts, because Sherlock was already on move. _"Come on John, I know where he is." _ _They went into the streets. They were running around the town like old times. The better times, before the fall. Before Sherlock left him. John thought they had been getting somewhere with their relationship. They were the best friends, of course. But, John wanted more. And then, Sherlock died and left him alone grieving. John realized he stopped running and let himself carried away by his painful memories. Sherlock was nowhere at sight._____  
“Sherlock!!”  
“John! I’m here. I have him.” replied Sherlock from a distance.  
But suddenly, John heard a heavy noise. He sped up a little. Then he saw him. Sherlock was lying on the pavement.  
“Oh god, what happened? Are you alright?”  
“Call Gavin, he’ll find him in Rosemary’s florist shop.”  
“I am asking, if you’re okay, Sherlock!!”  
“Yes, yes. I’m okay, only a little sore. Have you called him already?”  
“I’ve called the ambulance and now I’m calling him. Can you stand up?”  
“I think so. I suppose I have nothing broken. He just hit me with something.”

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

The ambulance took them to the nearest hospital. Fortunately, no bone was broken, he had only a few bruises. The doctor was concerned about concussion though. But Sherlock was absolutely against staying for observation there.  
“Only reason, I’m not keeping you here over the night is that your friend is a doctor. He’ll keep an eye on you, Mr. Holmes.”  
The journey home was silent. Except for Sherlock’s mumbling about John’s running abilities. He couldn’t tell him what actually stopped him. He’ll never know his true feelings towards him. Once, he thought it’d be possible, but now Sherlock is different. They both are different, more serious around each other. 

At Baker Street, Sherlock rushes into his room, not even looking at John.  
“Are you angry with me? Even though, I don’t know why.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m angry with myself, because I almost had him. But, I miscalculated.”  
“Everyone makes mistakes. And I’m sure Greg will catch him.”  
“Who? And I’m not everyone, John!”  
John gives up and goes to make them tea. A cuppa always helps.  
“Here is your tea. Have you got a headache? And don’t lie to me!”  
“Just a little. And thank you for taking care of me by the way.”  
“Yes, yes. Drink the tea and rest a little. I’ll check you in a couple of hours.”  
“Okay, Doctor.”  
John takes a shower and tries to finish his book. But, he can’t focus on anything what isn’t Sherlock. He looks okay and healthy, but you never know with concussion. Time to check on him. He’s deep in his dreams and looks beautiful like this. So peaceful.  
“Hey, wake up!!”  
“Has anything happened?”  
“No, no, just checking on you. Tell me your name?”  
“Sherlock Holmes”  
“Which day is it?”  
“Really? Friday.”  
“Who am I?”  
“My annoying flatmate who doesn’t let me sleep.”  
“Okay, okay. Everything seems to be fine. See you in a few!”  
John doesn’t bother going to his own bed. He lays on a sofa, so he can be closer to Sherlock. He’d do anything for him. He was a little bit disappointed Sherlock’s reply was ‘my flatmate’ rather than ‘my friend’. John would hope for something more, but friend would do.

In a couple hours procedure repeats;  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”  
“Friday. Or maybe Saturday already?”  
“My best friend John Hamish Watson.”  
This one makes John smile.  
“I think you are good... I’ll keep doing this just to be sure.”  
“This is really ridiculous, John. I can’t sleep well, you can’t sleep well. What’s the point of this?”  
“To be certain everything is okay with you?”  
“Yes, I know and I’m grateful, but you slept on the sofa. I can tell from your posture. Your back is hurting. Maybe more than my head.”  
“Well, I can’t say you’re wrong, so what are you suggesting?”  
“Stay here.”  
“Where? In your bedroom? On the floor you mean? It will be worse than the sofa.”  
“I mean in the bed. With me. It’s quite large, if you’re worried.”  
Yes, John is horrified, but from different reasons.  
“It’s quite weird, don’t you think?”  
“Why? We’ve known each other for years. I doubt there is something what could surprise us.”  
_You have no idea. I can’t do this. I can’t lie with you and not be able to touch you. ___  
“Stay, please!” wakes him Sherlock from his mind.  
John has never been good at deductions, not as good as him, but now he is trying to identify Sherlock’s expression. He looks vulnerable? Sad? Lonely? This has to stop now!  
“Okay, I’ll stay with you if you insist.”  
“It’s more practical. You needn’t to stand up every three hours to come here checking on me. And the bed is more comfortable.”  
_Sherlock is actually quite reasonable. Nothing can happen. We’ll just sleep here. ___  
“Then, make me some space.”  
Sherlock shifts more to his side and John lies next to him. _This is really awkward. ___  
“Good night, John. And thank you again for looking after me.”  
“Always.”  
Sherlock turns and soon dozes off, John can tell from his regular breathing pattern. But he isn’t able to follow. The thoughts are twisting in his mind. He’s actually lying in Sherlock’s bed. With Sherlock. He should have shown him his feelings before the fall. Maybe they could share this bed under different circumstances. He often thinks what Sherlock would like. He knows he has emotions like any other person. He just doesn’t show them to many people. He often speaks about John as his friend, his best friend. But, does he want more? Like John? With John? The episode with Irene Adler indicated to him Sherlock was gay. John wasn’t stupid and figured out her hints. However, is John enough for him? For that gorgeous and smart creature? An old, not so clever army doctor? He certainly can’t be Sherlock’s love interest. Eventually, his brain finally lets him sleep. 

_____ _

The first rays of sunshine can be already seen through the window when the alarm clock goes off next time. John wakes up and is disoriented for a while. He’s not in his own bed. He doesn’t remember having a date last night. He chuckles. He hasn’t had a date for a long time. He’s in his best friend’s bed. He’s getting quite aware of his delicious smell. Sherlock is still asleep, facing John now. He can’t help but stare at him. How he loves these dark curls. And the lips. Oh, those lips! He can imagine kissing them. Only now he notices they are holding hands. He panics. _When did this happen? Sherlock can’t find out. He’d freak out. _He tries to pull away, but Sherlock opens his wonderful eyes and squeezes him more tightly.__  
“Please, don’t” he whispers softly. It makes John’s heart skip.  
“You’re awake.”  
“I’ve been for a while now. I didn’t want to disturb you when you were watching me.”  
“You’ve noticed?”  
“It appears I have. Please John, don’t ask me about my name again.”  
John actually laughs at this and Sherlock joins him.  
“We’re just idiots, aren’t we?”  
“All people are idiots, except me of course.”  
“But this. Us. You’ve never said anything.”  
“I didn’t know what to say or how to say it, how to act on the feelings inside me. I lack previous experiences in these things.”  
John touches his cheek and Sherlock’s ears turn immediately pink.  
“Sherlock Holmes is blushing. And I am the reason for it. Am I dreaming?”  
“I suppose you’re not. I hope I’m not. It’s been always you, John Watson.”  
John can’t hold himself anymore. He has to kiss that git. He leans in and lets Sherlock to make the final move. And then their mouths finally crash together. It’s better than he ever imagined. They stop only to take a breath, but stay close. John is smiling.  
“I’ve always wanted this.”  
“Have you? Since when?”  
“Probably since you shot that cabbie. But, I realized when I was away. I missed you terribly. And you?”  
“Since Afghanistan or Iraq.”  
“I want to kiss you again.”  
“You needn’t to ask me. Just do it!”  
And he does.


End file.
